


Calm After The Storm

by floralknight



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Adoption, F/F, Fluff, Marriage, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22203646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralknight/pseuds/floralknight
Summary: Dani and Aubrey's life together when they finally get to settle down.
Relationships: Dani/Aubrey Little
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: The Candlenights Zone (2019 Exchange)





	Calm After The Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nillial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nillial/gifts).



It was a beautiful day in the city of Chicane. Dani had the windows to her and Aubrey's room open to let in the warm breeze. The sylph was curled up reading when Aubrey stepped into the room and flopped on top of her with an overly dramatic sigh. Dani raised an eyebrow, "You okay?"

"Yeah," Aubrey hummed from where she had pressed her face against Dani's stomach and then groaned, "I'm just so bored!"

It had been a few months since Dani and Aubrey had finally been relieved from their jobs of rediscovering Sylvain. While the mission had been a lot of fun, they had been at it for over two years and they were tired. Of course, centuries of immense damage couldn't be fixed overnight and there was still much to be done, but their part was mostly finished. Their lives had slowed down considerably and aside from the occasional duties Aubrey had with the council, they didn't have much else to do with their time. After more than three years of action and adventure, settling down was harder than they thought it would be. 

They had explored every nook and cranny in Chicane and the neighboring towns. With the gate restored thanks to Billy, they had finally gotten their IKEA shopping spree and even taken a few short road trips. They considered moving back to Kepler but eventually agreed that Sylvain was their home and they wanted to stay there. Of course, with Aubrey being the savior of Sylvain, the council had made sure they would live comfortably so they had no need to get jobs. Neither of them had planned for their lives to turn out the way that it did so they had no idea what to do next.

"Why don't you go down to the beach?" Dani asked without looking up from her book.

"Did that yesterday."

"Visit Janelle?"

"She's got a bunch of meetings."

"Go skiing with Jake?"

Aubrey giggled, "You know it's spring on Earth, right?"

Dani paused and looked up, "It is? I should go check on my garden sometime soon."

"You know you could start a garden here, right?" Aubrey commented.

"I know that," Dani shoved at her girlfriend playfully before continuing, "But I've had that one for so long. Plus, I'm the only one who keeps up with it. I don't know what Mama would do if I didn't."

"True," Aubrey hummed. She stayed quiet for a few moments before groaning again, "I just don't know what to do!"

"You'll figure something out," Dani reassured her and leaned down to press a kiss to the top of her head.

"Is there anything  _ you  _ want to do?" Aubrey asked, looking up at her girlfriend curiously, "Any lifelong dreams? Aspirations?"

"Not really," Dani mused, thinking for a moment, "I wanted to open a bakery when I was little, before I left Sylvain."

Aubrey took the book out of Dani's hands and set it on the nightstand before scooting up and pulling the sylph into her arms, "Tell me more."

"I wanted to open it in that row of shops around the city center so customers would be able to look out at the gardens and the crystal," Dani explained, "And I wanted to make all kinds of sweets. I used to bake with my grandmother so I could learn all of her recipes."

"That's so cute!" Aubrey cooed. The image of a little Dani making cookies filled her with warmth.

"I still have her recipe book," Dani had a faraway look in her eyes as if remembering something from long ago, "Though, after I was exiled, all of those dreams of what I wanted to do with my life were shattered."

Aubrey held Dani a little tighter after she said that. Having to leave Sylvain was still a sore spot for her, it always would be. They were silent for a few moments before Aubrey spoke up again, "What if we started a bakery together?"

Dani's eyes widened, "You can't be serious."

"Of course I am!" Aubrey exclaimed, suddenly full of excitement, "A lot of people are moving out of Chicane right now, it would be pretty easy to find a place for it! We have your recipes and we have plenty of funds for it!"

"I didn't think starting a bakery would be something you would want to do," Dani said, slightly confused but mostly in awe.

Aubrey cupped Dani's cheek and kissed her before speaking softly, "I'm down for anything as long as I'm with you."

Dani's heart fluttered as she looked into her girlfriend's beautiful glowing eyes that were filled with admiration, "I love you, Aubrey."

"I love you too," Aubrey replied, "Plus, I can try my hand at learning to bake again!"

"I don't know about that," Dani giggled, "Last time you tried baking Barclay banned you from the lodge kitchen for life."

"Hey!" Aubrey pouted, "At least I put the fire out quickly!"

"Actually, I think I did that," Dani corrected, trying and failing to hide her amusement.

Not long after that conversation, the two began constructing plans for the bakery. After weeks of searching for a building, one opened up right in the center of the city where Dani had mentioned. It was a cute little store with a perfect view of the gardens and a three-bedroom apartment upstairs. They snatched it up as soon as they could and began renovations. Aubrey was excited to find something to do with her days as they painted, installed kitchen equipment, and rearranged furniture. Dani designed a beautiful sign that read 'Little Bakery'. She had come up with the name, knowing Aubrey would love the pun. Everything went by surprisingly fast and in no time they were ready to open up shop.

Their grand opening took place on a lovely summer afternoon. Sylphs from all over the city had heard that the savior of Sylvain was opening a shop and gathered around as the couple prepared to open their doors. Aubrey had decided to go all out with the flashy decor, covering the store with glitter and streamers. She had also included a big, fancy ribbon across the doors that she wanted Dani to cut. Friends from Sylvain and Kepler alike had come to celebrate with them.

"It's perfect," Dani beamed, looking up at the building in front of them.

"Yeah," Aubrey agreed, heart fluttering as she looked at the love of her life, "There is one problem, though."

"What?" Dani asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"My name matches the sign, but yours doesn't," She said before pulling a small box out of her pocket and crouching onto one knee, "At least, not yet."

Dani put a hand over her mouth a huge smile on her face as tears began to well up in her eyes. Aubrey spoke again, "Dani, will you marry me?"

Dani nodded, pulling Aubrey up for a kiss, "Yes. Of course, I will."

The Sylphs surrounding them cheered and Aubrey picked up her girlfriend- her  _ fiance _ \- and spun her around with a laugh. 

After a long embrace, the couple separated and Dani finally cut the ribbon. Everyone entered and the rest of the day was filled with fun. Duck, much to Aubrey's horror, told Dani about how she had come to him as a nervous wreck asking for his advice. Barclay complimented Dani's baking skills, which she saw as the highest honor she could receive. Overall, the day couldn't have been more perfect.

At the end of the day, the two fell in bed together, tired but filled with joy and love. Dani sighed as she wrapped her arms around Aubrey, "Thank you."

"For what?" She asked.

"Today, the bakery, being my home, coming into my life," Dani pressed a kiss to her forehead, "All of it. Every minute with you is a gift. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Their wedding was held in Chicane in the gardens. The day was perfect, not a cloud in the sky as a warm breeze drifted through the air. Aubrey spun around, admiring the lace of her dress as she waited in the bakery for the wedding to start. She couldn’t believe the day had finally come. She really was going to marry her best friend, the love of her life. She turned to Duck, who had agreed to be her best man, “Is this really happening? Am I dreaming?”

“Yes, Aubrey,” He said before turning to her father, who was watching her fidgeting with amusement, “She’s been like this for the past week.”

“I’ve heard,” Her father said, “You only get married to your soulmate once, you know.”

“I just- I can’t believe I’m doing this!” She twirled again, loving how the skirt flowed around her, “I still can’t believe she said yes! That I found someone so perfect!”

“You deserve someone perfect,” Her father stood and pulled her into an embrace, “You deserve to live a happy life.”

“He’s not wrong about that,” Duck commented, “You’ve done so much good, it’s only right that it comes back to you.”

“Oh, stop it,” She said, pretending to be embarrassed, “I wish Mom could have been here to see it, my wedding day.”

“Oh, honey,” Her father tightened his arms around her, “Wherever your mother is, she’s watching with the biggest smile on her face. She’s happy for you, just like the rest of us.”

“You’re right,” She agreed. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Aubrey straightened up, dusting off her dress, “Alright! It’s time for a wedding.”

The ceremony passed in a nervous blur, but as she finally pressed her lips to Dani’s and their family cheered around them, Aubrey couldn’t be happier.

* * *

Aubrey wasn't sure why the thought of adopting a child had gotten stuck in her head. It all started when she had been taking a customer's order. The customer was a woman, not much older than Aubrey herself, with a toddler clinging to her legs. The little Sylph girl couldn't have been more than three or four and she had her face buried in her mother's pants. After the woman finished ordering for herself, she looked down with a smile, "Aurora? What kind of cookie would you like?"

The little girl mumbled something inaudible, face still covered. Her mother let out a small chuckle before wrapping her arms around her daughter and picking her up. Aurora still faced her mother, only peeking at Aubrey out of the corner of her eye. Aubrey smiled, "Hi Aurora. We have a lot of cookies. Do you like chocolate?"

The little girl nodded, turning toward the display case with wide eyes. She pointed toward a batch of cookies. Aubrey grinned, "You want the fudge ones? Those are my favorite!”

The girl nodded, the shy look turning into a big grin when Aubrey handed her the cookie. The mother smiled softly as they finished the transaction, "Thank you."

"No problem," Aubrey said. 

It was then that the image of holding a child of her own crossed her mind for the first time and warmth bloomed in her chest. For the next month, Aubrey caught herself daydreaming of tucking her own child in bed and just caring for them in general dozens of times. She was curled up on the couch with Dani with the image of Dani holding a small child in her arms crossed her mind. Her heart fluttered as she finally blurted out the thought that had been on her mind for weeks, "What if we adopted a child?"

Dani paused, eyes widening, "I didn't think you wanted to."

"It's not that I don't want to. It just hadn't crossed my mind until recently," Aubrey explained, "But once it did the thought wouldn't leave. I want to raise a child with you, Dani."

"Oh, Aubrey," She smiled, "I want that more than anything."

Over the next few weeks, they got in touch with a local adoption agency and planned a visit. After meeting many wonderful children, they still weren't sure. Finally, when they sat down with one boy, they realized they had found the one.

Elios was a quiet boy that had just turned four. He had big orange eyes and pointed ears like Dani, but instead of fangs, he had a small pair of antlers atop his head. He liked drawing and playing knight. As they walked out of the building after the meeting, Dani began tearing up, "Aubrey, I love him already."

"I do too," Aubrey agreed as she hugged her wife.

After a lot of paperwork and several interviews, they were finally able to take their new son home. Dani had spent the entire time making his room perfect. She had filled it with toys and painted a big train on the wall next to his bed. As soon as they saw him when they came to pick him up, Aubrey ran and picked Elios up, spinning him around and planting a kiss on his cheek. He giggled and wrapped his arms around her while Dani watched with happy tears in her eyes.

"I love you so much, Elios," Aubrey whispered as she pressed her forehead against his.

"I love you too," He told her with a laugh.

Dani wrapped her arms around them, "And I love both of you, so much."

* * *

It was the evening before Candlenights and Aubrey was playing with Elios in the living room. They had figured out pretty quickly that magic made playing pretend a lot more fun. Dani walked in, laughing as they rolled around on the carpet, "Alright you two, it's time to leave. Do you have everything packed?"

"Yes ma'am," The two said in sync, not even looking up.

Dani was amused by her wife and her son's antics, she chuckled as she spoke again, "Come on guys. We don't want to be late."

The three of them walked through town, waving at neighbors as they made their way to the gate. Dani made sure Elios' charm bracelet was secure around his wrist, hiding his Sylph features before they all stepped through the portal.

The world around them was suddenly blanketed in snow and a chilly breeze blew by. Elios was already halfway down the path, jumping with excitement as his mothers raced to catch up. When they finally made it to the front door of the lodge it opened before they could put a hand on it. Mama appeared in the doorway and wrapped both girls in a hug, "It's good to see you two," Then she reached down and picked up Elios, "There's my favorite boy!"

They walked into the lodge and were greeted with the faces of all their friends and family. Everyone came up, offering hugs and asking how their lives had been. Barclay had a big Candlenights dinner set up in the dining room. The rest of the evening was filled with love and laughter and the exchange of gifts.

Both Aubrey and Dani agreed that even though it was a struggle to get there, their new life couldn't be more perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay!! This was my gift for @nillial on tumblr for the @thecandlenightszone gift exchange!! They asked for something danbrey and so I came up with this! Tbh I've been wanting to write danbrey for a while so I'm glad I got to do that! I hope you enjoyed! Also, just a little fun fact! Elios' look is based off of my D&D character!
> 
> As always you can find me on [my twitter](https://twitter.com/lovelynakahara?s=09), [my tumblr](https://lovelynakahara.tumblr.com/) and [my taz tumblr](https://lovelyblupjeans.tumblr.com/)!! Also comments and kudos are very much appreciated 💕💕


End file.
